


Stomach Shot

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Gunshot, Minor Violence, Phone Calls, What a WONDERFUL variety of tags this is, alleyways, i think, idk - Freeform, is that the right tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Kokichi often gets a bit hurt on d.i.c.e missions, but having to hide in an alleyway and call up kiibo to help might be more than “a bit”.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 88





	Stomach Shot

His head hurts. Funny, because he got shot in the stomach, not in the head. The mission wasn’t meant to be dangerous, but of course Maki just _had_ to show up.

He grumbles, slipping into an alleyway and taking a moment to breath. His mask had been broken, a cut now dripping blood from his cheek.

Great.

He leans against the wall, taking a deep breath. He probably lost Maki by now, unless she’s some kind of superhuman with the nose of a wolf.

He takes out his phone. The screen is cracked really badly, it’s amazing he can still read his contact list. What day is it? .. Right, it’s Thursday. Kiibo is free today.

He calls Kiibo, hoping to god that he’ll pick up and Kokichi won’t have to bother Shuichi like last time.

The phone rings once.

Twice.

Th-

“Ouma-kun! Hi! You need something?” Kiibo says. Was he busy? He sounds like he was running or something..

”Heeeeeey Kiiboy! Nice to hear you babe, ya know I always thought robots would have a more robotic voice! You sure this is actually Kiiboy?” Kokichi teases. He might be bleeding out but he would _never_ miss the chance to tease Kiibo.

Kiibo huffs. “You know I’m made to replicate humans. Of course my voice wouldn’t be robotic.” 

“Yeah yeah! Aaaaanyways, I need your help!” Kokichi says, forcing himself to act cheerful. Fucking hell his stomach hurt, why’d she need to use a crossbow of all things..

”Hm? Um.. it depends on what you need.” Kiibo says, sounding uncertain.

”I got shot again! I’m in the alleyway next to the soap shop.” Kokcihi chirps. He hears his boyfriend drop his phone, yell something into another room, the sound of frantic footsteps, some talking, and eventually a door being slammed shut.

Kokichi sets the phone down, taking short breath and slumping down against the vandalized wall. It hurt to breathe or even move his chest. Not to mention the blood that’s trying to drip into his mouth.

He might.. take.. a quick.. nap....

..

Kokichi is shaken awake by a tall man (5’7 ft to be specific) with dark hair and golden grey eyes. Huh. Kokichi swore he called for Kiibo. Whatever, Shuichi is fine too.

”Kokichi, wake up.” Shuichi says. 

“nnnooo five more m-“ Kokichi coughs. “Geeeze this alleyway is dusty.”

”We know, I want to get out of here before it ruins all of our insides.” Kiibo sighs, letting out a short cough. Huh? Kiibo?

”Awwww did you both come to get me this time? I’m so flattered. My two pretty boyfriends coming to save little old me? I might die here and now~” Kokichi snickers.

”Yes, we did. I happened to be at Kiibo’s place when you called.” Shuichi replies, picking Kokichi up and putting him on his back.

“Oooh, I see. You two were fu-“ 

”We made cookies! Well, tried to. They’re probably burned now..” Kiibo cuts him off.

”There might be one or two left if we hurry?” Shuichi says, walking out of the alleyway and glancing around.

”Yaaaaay cookies” Kokichi cheers weakly, lifting his arm up the dropping it back down, lightly hitting Shuichi’s chest.

Kokichi spent the entire speed-walk to Kiibo’s place listening to Kiibo and Shuichi’s conversation about Shuichi’s latest case he’s trying to solve.

Funny, he’s already forgotten about his stomach pain.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT  
> THE  
> FUCK  
> ARE  
> ENDINGS?????????????????????????


End file.
